


Only Thing I'm Thinking

by Amilyn



Category: Bringing Up Baby (1938)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Yuletide, Yuletide 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amilyn/pseuds/Amilyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Susan, honeymooning at Niagara. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Thing I'm Thinking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smithereen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithereen/gifts).



"Susan! Susan, come away from that ledge!"

"Oh, David, but the falls are so _gorgeous!_ "

David leaned back, holding her dress. "We could go on the boat tour down below."

"We'd get all wet doing that."

"Well, if we did, we might have to go back to the honeymoon suite and change clothes." He smiled and kissed her awkwardly.

Susan scampered away down the steps. "Aren't you coming?" she called.

They were boarding the Maid of the Mist when she held up a plank of wood. "Now, David, why didn't you tell me I'd taken part of the railing along?"


End file.
